


A Very Special Hug

by whetherwoman



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, I wrote this instead of literally three other wips, no beta we die like Patrick's innocent childhood memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: Patrick and David share horrifying familial trauma. ... except not. It's silly, I promise.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 162





	A Very Special Hug

"No, never," Patrick said. He was two beers down and his shoulders were loose, slouched in their swing on the back porch until his knee was knocking into David's. 

David had just poured himself a third glass of a very nice merlot, which was the only reason he didn't drop the conversation. "Okay, never, though? Because I've seen your parents' house and there are a very limited number of places your parents could have, you know." He grimaced meaningfully.

"I don't want to think about it, David," Patrick said warningly, but he nudged his knee into David a little further. "What about you, did you ever see your parents...?"

"Oh my god," David said, sitting up so suddenly his wine sloshed in his glass. Patrick was laughing at him but he didn't care—he wouldn't be laughing soon, not after David shared his deep-seated familial trauma. "Oh my god, I never told you about that? Oh my god. It was right after we moved here, the motel doors didn't lock, so I went in because I needed some—it doesn't matter, actually, the point is!" Patrick took his wine glass away, which was very generous and kind and caring because wine stains did not improve Givenchy, but of course Patrick was very generous and kind and caring in general, and the best husband, and David hauled his mind back to his story. "The point is! I saw my parents." He leaned in for emphasis. "In a position. That no one should have been attempting at eight o'clock in the morning!"

"Oh my god, David," Patrick said, his eyes wide and laughing. "Did you survive?"

"Um, no," David said, snatching his wine back. "Because then my dad came in, in his _robe_ , and—what? What is it?"

Patrick's face was doing something very odd. "I, um," he said, and cleared his throat. "I may have just, um. Remembered? Something?"

"Oh my god no, don't tell me," David said reflexively. "I have to look at them across the dinner table when we go to visit next week, don't—" 

"It's just when you mentioned your dad in his robe," Patrick said. David grimaced so hard his eyes closed, but his fate was clear. Patrick kept talking. "I remembered asking my dad why he and my mom were." He stopped, his face twisting further. "Hugging like that?"

"Oh god no," David muttered, but Patrick could not be stopped.

"In bed? And my dad said my mom couldn't find her robe so he was." He stopped again, swallowing. "Covering her with, um. His robe."

"Oh no," David said. He couldn't stop saying it, but he was laughing now too. "Oh no. Oh no. But, okay, you clearly didn't realize what was going on, that makes it better!" He reached over to poke Patrick in the chest. Patrick deftly snagged his wine glass again. "You were a baby! You were too young to be mentally scarred!"

Patrick's eyes squinched shut in pain. "I was fifteen."

They sat in horrified silence, until David stood up decisively. "Right. Okay. I know what to do."

"Whiskey?" Patrick said plaintively.

"Whiskey," David confirmed, starting for the kitchen door. "So much whiskey."

"Bring the bottle!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you (?) kiranerys42 for the title!


End file.
